Aku dan Tetsu
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Hadiah Fic dari Mikazuki Hikari untuk merayakan OVA 41.5 a Classic yet Romantic AoKuro Fanfiction, Aku Ingin menjadi pribadi yang berharga untuknya, apakah salah kalau aku menginginkan hubungan kami lebih dari sebatas teman?


**Aku dan Tetsu**

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Aomine.D x Kuroko.T

**Cameo **: GoM, Nijimura.S, Momoi.S

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Teikou Arc

AoKuro Fic buat celebrate 41.5 OVA, dan untuk Support Canon Minor yang satu ini

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

Awalnya memang, aku tidak menyadarinya, namun selang waktu berjalan, aku merasakan ada hal yang lain mengenai dirinya.

.

.

.

**Aku dan Tetsu**

Mikazuki Hikari

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke pinggir lapangan, melihat pria mungil yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya, dimulainya dari kakinya yang sebelah kiri, dan lalu lanjut ke sisi yang sebelah lagi.

Baju garis garis birunya basah bersimbah peluh, wajahnya yang putih mulus juga nampak berkilat karenanya, kutepuk punggungnya perlahan seraya memanggil namanya, di tengah kegiatannya kepalanya yang tertunduk menengadah menatap wajahku, pandang kami bertemu, bola matanya yang besar berkilat diiringi ekspresi datarnya.

"Tetsu!"

"Ah Aomine-kun, doumo." Ia mengangkat tangan mungilnya menyapaku, air mukanya tidak berubah, tanpa pikir panjang kurangkul saja bahunya yang hanya sepanjang satu hasta lenganku. Kulihat semburat kemerahan di wajahnya, nampak manis sekali, dia juga tertawa, nampak seperti anak kelinci yang kupingnya terkulai lemas.

"Tetsu, ini ambil, mau minum kan? Haus dong pasti tadi habis dikerjai Akashi habis habisan?" Aku melemparkan sebotol minuman isotonik, tangan mungilnya dengan gamang menangkap botol minuman yang kuberikan. Kalau saja bukan karena si pria merah bergunting kejam itu, Tetsu tidak akan kelelahan seperti ini, kuusap saja surai biru mudanya tanda dia sudah berusaha dengan baik.

"Otsukaresama." Aku mengguratkan senyuman lebar di wajahku, bibir ranum mungilnya juga menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Oh iya Tetsu, kau mau lihat majalah Mai-chan yang keluar bulan ini ga? Ini aku bawa." Dengan semangat ku keluarkan koleksi terbaruku yang sontak membuat sebuah hantaman yang tidak seberapa menghantam puncah kepalaku.

"Ittee!"

"Biarkan, habisnya Aomine-kun mesum." Wajahnya berpaling, dan nampaknya dia kesal.

"Gomen gomeen, aku tidak tahu Tetsu ga suka yang kayak beginian." Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku dan meminta maaf kepadanya, agak sulit memang merubah mood pria yang satu ini kalau sudah mencapai puncak ubun ubunnya.

Dia tidak menjawab, dan masih memalingkan pandangannya.

"Aku traktir gori gori-kun sepulang sekolah deh, yaaa~" aku membuka sebelah mataku yang terpejam, aku bisa melihat sinar matanya berubah menjadi nampak antusias.

"Dua..."

"Eh?" Aku mengangkat alisku, tidak mengeri maksud perkataannya.

"Aku mau dua buah." Dia mendengus perlahan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, peluhnya masih menetes.

"Tetsu jahaaat... aku kan ga punya uang." Aku tertunduk lesu mengingat keuanganku yang sudah menipis karena membeli majalah Mai-chan bulan ini.

"Mau dimaafin apa ngga? Ngga lihat nih aku keringatan?"

Baiklah, aku ga bisa melawan sekarang, dan hanya bisa mengangguk seraya menghela nafas panjang. Aku mengambil handukku dan mengusapkannya kepada rambutnya yang basah. Dia nampak menikmatinya, wajahnya lucu, aku terkekeh, demikian pula Tetsu.

"Lihat itu, kalau udah berdua udah kayak orang pacaran nodayo." Midorima mengambil Kerosuke miliknya dari dalam tasnya, disebelahnya Kise tengah mengunyah handuk miliknya, nampaknya sih cemburu dengan Tetsu, namun aku juga kurang tahu.

"Moou Mwidowimacchi jwangan mwembuat aku cwembuwu ssu..." Kise masih mengunyah handuknya.

"Cemburu sama Kurochin, apa sama Minechin-nya Kisechin?" ucap Murasakibara yang tengah membuka bungkusan kesepuluh Umaibo miliknya, entah berapa kali lagi ia akan makan, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Tentu saja sama Kurokocchi ssu! Urusan apa aku cemburu sama Aominecchi ssu!" Kise meraung hingga terdengar ke seluruh isi lapangan tenis indoor, Satsuki yang baru masuk saja sampai tidak jadi singgah ke dalam dan kembali keluar, mengingat kedahsyatan raungan si wajah cantik ini kalau dia sudah dalam mood yang kurang baik, kuambil bola basket yang ada disebelahku dan kusambit tepat kearah wajahnya.

"Bisa diam gak seeeh!" bentakku dengan hantamanku yang kena telak dan membuat cetakan kemerahan bekas bola basket pada wajahnya.

"Aomine-kun kejam." Tetsu menarik Tank Top hitamku seraya menyundul punggungku dengan kepalanya.

"Tetsu juga, ngapain sih belain yang kayak dia itu!" dengan sedikit jengkel aku menarik wajahnya hingga menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja antara wajahku dengan miliknya, tanganku menekan pipi nya kearah mulutnya.

Tanpa kusadari, pria setinggi 167 senti ini menautkan bibirnya dengan milikku. Terkejut dengan tindakan yang Tetsu lakukan aku mendorongnya sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Gomen, tapi—"

SET!

Aku merasakan benda tajam menyentuh permukan kulit wajahku dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa kuperkirakan, sesaat setelahnya, sebuah gunting merah menancap di dinding lapangan.

"Sudah selesai menikmati Tetsuyaku, jadinya tinggal dibuang yah? Hebat sekali kau Daiki." Seseorang yang tidak ingin kusebut namanya tersenyum dibelakangku.

Satu hal yang pasti kutahu kalau seorang Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum tulus kearahku adalah...

Aku dalam bahaya.

* * *

-=Sore Harinya=-

Aku mengusap pipiku yang masih terasa nyeri akibat lesakkan gunting Akashi tadi siang, aku bisa melihat Tetsu yang sudah menungguku sedari tadi di depan gerbang, tangannya melambai, entah sudah berapa lama dia menunggu, aku juga sedikit tidak enak karena harus belajar tambahan tadi.

"Udah selesai?" ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seraya menatap manik biru mudaku dalam dalam, mencegah aku mengatakan kebohongan, begitu pikirku.

"Udah tadi, senseinya juga puji aku tadi ehehehe." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, memang sih tadi aku dipuji, walau sedikit.

"Tumben?" Tetsu menaikkan alisnya, nampaknya dia tidak percaya dengan ucapanku melihat tampang curiganya.

"Boleh dong sesekali akunya dipuji? Sama Tetsu ngga nih?" aku mencoba untuk menggodanya, ia masih terheran dengan tampang lugunya yang selalu nampak seperti itu.

"Good boy~ Good boy~" ia menepuk kepalaku, aku terkekeh melihat tingkah manisnya yang menurutku menggemaskan.

"Yah ga begitu juga Tetsu, memangnya aku apa?" aku menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kucing, kali." Dia tertawa, aku terheran dengan kelakuannya yang lugu dan terus terang, entah bagaimana dia bisa jadi seperti ini, sontak aku juga tertawa juga.

"Otsukaresama, Tetsu." Aku mengepalkan tinjuku menunggu ia membalas milkku, sekali lagi aku melemparkan senyumku kepadanya.

Tetsu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengadu tinjunya dengan milikku, langsung ku genggam tangannya yang hanya sepersepuluh dari genggamanku.

"Apaan itu tangannya eh?" wajahnya kembali masam, melihat aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Ga suka yah? Aaah Tetsu mah..." aku menggembungkan sebelah pipiku berusaha untuk mencuri perhatiannya alih alih agar ia merubah pikirannya.

"Suka sih tapi kan aku berdebar debar." Semburat kemerahan menyeruak di pipinya, aku juga jadi ikut berdebar debar karenanya.

Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menjawab yang satu ini, ingin rasanya aku memeluknya, dan kali ini respon tubuhku berhasil menguasai ego dan logikaku, sontak aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan ku acak acak saja rambutnya, kalau mau menyalahkanku, salahkan dirinya terlebih dahulu karena sudah bertingkah menggemaskan.

"Gori gorinyaaaaa!" ujung mulutnya ia regangkan kedua arah yang berbeda, baiklah dia kesal sekarang.

"Iya ayo, sini uangnya." Ah... kenapa aku masih bisa menggodanya.

"Aku pulang."

Bodohnya aku...

"Iya iya iyaa! Hari ini traktiran khusus dari Daikinya Tetsu hehehe~" cengiran panjang tergurat di wajahku.

"Tetsunya siapa?" wajahnya merona, kali ini semakin pekat, wuaah aku berhasil menggodanya.

"Adanya Tetsu nanyanya itu 'Daiki-nya siapa?' bukan Tetsunya siapa." Aku tertawa melihatnya yang salah bicara.

"Sama aja." Ia menarik tanganku dan menggerek tubuhku ke mini market tempat kami biasa membeli kudapan dingin kesukaan kami, juga tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

Tetsu bekerja sambilan sebagai pramuniaga di mini market untuk menambah uang sakunya, ia mengasilkan uang sakunya sendiri walau ibunya memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup, Tetsu bilang ia ingin hidup mandiri. Ibunda Tetsu adalah seorang kepala sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit ternama, ayah Tetsu yang memiliki rumah sakit tersebut.

Ayah Tetsu? Ayah Tetsu meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat beliau mengendarai kendaraannya ke rumah sakit untuk membantu persalinan seorang ibu yang hendak melahirkan anak kembar, Tetsu bilang yang hendak melahirkan itu kerabat mereka sehingga paman sangat buru buru karena mereka punya hutang budi pada keluarga yang bersangkutan, ayah Tetsu seorang dokter yang juga pemilik rumah sakit itu, yang kemudian ia wariskan ke istrinya.

"Temani aku kerja sebentar yah? Aomine-kun bisa duduk saja disana lihat aku kerja yaah!" Tetsu tersenyum manis kearahku dan mengambil apronnya, dia nampak kesulitan mengikat bagian belakangnya, aku menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk membuat simpul sederhana disana.

"Anu.. aku bisa..." aku bisa melihat wajahnya merona saat berusaha menepis tanganku, dia nampak manis kalau sedang tersipu seperti itu.

"Iya deeh, bisa sendiri, yaudah kerja sana, aku disini aja tunggu diruang pegawai okay?" aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan, dan dia nampak senang, mengacungkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di dahinya seraya berkata.

"Siap kapten!"

Andai saja aku bisa menjadi sosok yang melindunginya sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

Aku merasa sedikit bosan menunggu Tetsu, toh tadi dia bilang aku boleh melihatnya bekerja, aku pun keluar dari ruang staff dan melihat Tetsu yang sedang sibuk di mesin kasir, aku bisa melihat Murasakibara memberi dua keranjang penuh kudapan kesukaannya dengan berbagai macam rasa walau sepertinya ia tidak mengenali, atau tidak memperhatikan, kalau kasirnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Tetsu berpindah dari mesin kasir ke arah rak yang tersusun rapi sesuai dengan benda apa yang terletak disana, minimarket tidak begitu ramai karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Tetsu nampak mengantuk, matanya sudah sayu, manis sekali ekspresi mengantuknya, aku diam diam memandanginya terus dari kejauhan, sampai rak dihadapannya terguncang karena salah satu kaki Tetsu menyenggol permukaannya.

"Abunaaiii!" aku langsung menerjang tubuh sang phantom sixth man itu menjauh dari hujan bahan kebutuhan pokok yang hampir melukainya.

Tetsu memegang kepalanya, entah, mungkin sempat terbentur sesuatu tadi, aku menjadi cemas karenanya.

"Tetsu ga apa? Ada yang sakit?" aku mengusap kening dan kepalanya, serta membantunya menyibakkan debu yang ada di apronnya, lalu membantu ia berdiri, juga membantu Tetsu merapikan barang yang terjatuh.

"Ngga, aku ga apa apa..." wajahnya yang putih itu kembali merona.

* * *

Jam kerja Tetsu akhirnya selesai, sesuai janji aku membelikannya kudapan kesukaan kami tanpa pikir panjang sesuai keinginannya Tetsu mengambil dua buah, ia juga tidak lupa mengambilkan satu untukku, setelah membayar dari kasir, kami melangkahkan kaki kami menuju jembatan penyebrangan, disana aku mencoba kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Tetsu nampak kesulitan membuka pembungkus es miliknya, langsung saja dengan sigap kuambil dan kubukakan untuknya, ia menatap ke arah wajahku sambil tersenyum, senyumnya menyiratkan kata 'Terimakasih Aomine-kun' bagiku, kuusap saja rambutnya dan dia juga tersenyum karenanya.

Tetsu dengan lahap memakan es batangan miliknya sementara aku hanya menyisipkannya kedalam mulutku, kulihat miliknya tinggal separuh.

"Aomine-kun sini deh yang sisanya." Ia menunjuk kearah gori gori-kun miliknya yang satu lagi.

Aku lemparkan ke arah tangannya, aku membukakannya terlebih dahulu mengingat tadi ia kesulitan membuka miliknya.

"Udah tuh."

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menyuruhku menghentikan langkahku juga, ia dengan gembira dan seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku berjalan kebelakangku, dan menyuruhku untuk tidak bergeming, entah apa yang ingin Tetsu lakukan.

Eeeeh eeeh! Di-dingin dingin! Sesuatu seperti menjilat tengkukku perlahan, benar saja, Tetsu mengusapkan gori gori-kun yang baru saja aku bukakan untuknya ke tengkukku, dan bukan kepalang dinginnya, aku sampai berjengit karenanya.

"Batsu geemu~" dia tersenyum.

"Eeeeh EEEH?!"

Benar saja, Tetsu memasukkan satu gori gori utuh ke dalam bajuku, alhasilnya badanku lengket semua.

"Tetsuu ini lengket." Bajuku jadi berwarna biru semua dibuatnya, aku melihat wajahnya jadi murung karena racauanku barusan, aku jadi tidak enak hati sama dia.

Diluar dugaan, Tetsu membuka kerah bajuku, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjilat gori gori yang menempel dikulitku dan permukaan bajuku, hampir semuanya, wajahku memanas dan aku tidak tau harus menggerakkan tanganku kemana, kakiku juga gemetar.

"Gochisou-sama." Ia menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan muka senang.

"Tetsu nakal yaaaaah~" Aku mengambil tangannya dan memeluknya erat, sedikit terlambat dan karena tangannya yang licin, Tetsu jadi terjatuh ketanah, lututnya pun berdarah karena bergesekkan dengan tanah, tidak heran, ia tidak mengganti celana pendek latihannya dengan celana seragam sekolah.

"TETSUUU ITU BERDARAAAH!" Aku panik melihat darah yang mengucur cukup deras dari guratan pada lututnya, aku mengarahkan punggungku kewajahnya dan menawarkannya tumpangan di punggungku.

"Ayo naik." Tanpa pikir panjang Tetsu meng-iyakan tawaranku dan aku menggenggam tangannya erat, aku pun berlari ke rumah Tetsu dengan secepat dayaku, kulihat bibi (ibu Kuroko) di depan pintu melihatku dengan nafas tersengal sambil membawa putranya dipunggungku sontak bibi terkejut.

"Araaa~ Daiki-kun, ada apa sampai lari lari begitu, sampai membawa Tetsuya dipunggung segala?"

"TETSU BI, TETSU BERDARAH ITU LIHAT BANYAK YAAH! DUUH MINTA OBAT BIBI AKU GA MAU TETSU BERDARAH LAGI!" aku panik sejadi jadinya sampai tidak sadar nada bicaraku yang meninggi.

"Daiki-kun perhatian sekali sama Tetsuya yah, bisa jadi suami yang baik." Bibi tersenyum dan tertawa perlahan.

"Aomine-kun bisa ga sih bodoh ditempat lain." Sang anak malah meledekku seperti biasa, tatapan datarnya itu juga tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Ih Tetsu maah, aku kan khawatir! Lihat tuh kamu berdarah banyak kayak gitu." Aku mengguncang guncangkan tubuhnya dan meyakinkannya kalau aku perhatian sama dia.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kalian berdua mandi dulu, Daiki-kun juga lengketkan tuh bajunya?" Bibi ternyata memperhatikan bajuku yang lengket karena ulah putranya, entah ia sadar kalau itu ulah putranya atau tidak, dan menyuruh kami berdua masuk.

"Eh! Mandi? Disini? Dirumah Tetsu? Sama Tetsu berdua?"

"Ngga lah, ga mau aku mandi sama kamu." Tetsu melangkahkan kakinya duluan kedalam meninggalkan aku dan bibi berdua.

"Nee nee Daiki-kun." Bibi mencoba membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

Aku mengarahkan telingaku kearah wajahnya. Bibi bilang kalau Tetsu sebenarnya senang kalau diperhatikan, kalau telinganya sampai merah seperti itu dia berarti sedang sangat senang.

"Bi, tapi Daiki ngga bawa baju." Aku mengingat kalau ukuran baju milikku berbeda dengan milik Tetsu.

"Nanti pakai punya peninggalan paman saja." Serunya senang saat menawarkan pakaian peninggalan mendiang ayah Tetsu.

* * *

-=Kediaman Kuroko 23:00=-

-=Tetsuya Kuroko POV=-

"Tetsu, sini lihat lukamu." Aomine-kun memanggilku yang duduk di depan televisi sambil menyaksikan acara favoritku, ibu sudah pergi untuk shift malamnya di rumah sakit, mengingat beliau adalah seoarang suster kepala di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di daerahku, dan, kalau tidak salah, tadi dia yang paling heboh melihat lukaku, kenapa jadi dia yang penasaran.

Aku mendekat kearahnya dan menunjukkan guratan kemerahan pada lutut sebelah kananku, dia dengan bodohnya menatap dengan binar pada matanya, seperti melihat hal yang keren, namun sekilas berubah karena mengetahui aku tidak kunjung membalut lukaku, yah sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit, hanya sedikit nyeri saja, pun aku sudah membasuhnya dengan air, jadi menurutku akan kubiarkan sembuh sendiri.

Aomine-kun mengambil perban dari kotak obat yang tergantung di dinding, entah mengapa si bodoh itu tidak mengambil cairan antiseptik, entah lupa atau bagaimana, aku juga tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Diluar ekspektasiku, setelah ia membuka pembungkus perban, dan sebelum ia membebat lukaku, ia menjilat permukaan guratan kemerahan pada lututku.

"Apa sih yang kalu lakukan." Wajahku sesaat memanas, mungkin lebih panas dari air mendidih, aku bisa merasakan pacuan cepat pada jantungku serta lututku yang gemetar.

"Batsu geemu~ heheee~" baiklah, aku sudah tidak tahu harus jawab apa setelah dia cengengesan seperti itu, aku takut kalau ia mendengar detak jantungku yang sudah semakin memburu.

"Tetsu?" panggilnya.

"Ya?" aku menyeka mataku sambil menguap sedikit.

"Tetsu ga kesepian setelah ayah Tetsu tidak ada?" dia nampaknya penasaran dengan kondisiku, sebenarnya dia bisa sampai sebodoh apa sih.

"Sepi sih tapi—"

"Aku temani! Mulai sekarang aku mau temani Tetsu setiap malam dan setiaaaaaap malamnya, kalau ada apa apa hubungi e-mailku saja yaa! Aku mau jadi pengganti ayah bagi Tetsu." belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku ia sudah memotongnya dengan ucapan spontannya. Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Aaah... anu..." wajahku merona, jujur aku ingin menampar wajahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa maluku, tapi aku sudah terlanjur malu.

Si bodoh itu juga memerah.

"Ahomine..."

"Tetsuyaho hehe" dia tersenyum lagi.

"Anu, m-mulai besok, jangan temui aku yah."

"Eh?"

* * *

-=SMP Teikou=-

-=Aomine Daiki POV=-

Tidak boleh bertemu, bagaimana maksudnya? Bukannya kita ini partner yah? Aneh, hari ini Tetsu juga ga datang latihan pula, membuatku semakin bingung saja.

"Ahomine! Kamu kemanakan Tetsu-kun kuuu!" sang manager merah jambu itu meracau dengan kicauannya karena pria idamannya tidak datang latihan.

"Ahominecchiiiiiiiiiii! Kau apakan Kurokocchi kemarin ssu? Kau sakiti pantatnya yah? yaaaah? Sampai ga datang latihan begini iiiiih abis menginap semalam berdua, sampai sakit begitu Kurokocchi nya ssu!" Ryouta baru saja kuhadiahi sebuah bogem mentah tepat kearah hidungnya karena ucapannya yang sembrono.

"Daiki, bisa bicara sebentar?" Kerja yang bagus Ryouta, kalimatmu barusan baru saja membuat seseorang murka, dan membuatku terjebak dalam masalah benda tajam, lagi.

Tetsu, sebenarnya kamu kenapa sih?

* * *

Setelah urusanku dengan Akashi selesai, aku menghampiri Nijimura senpai yang sedang berdiri di depan mesin minuman, aku menceritakan semua permasalahanku mengenai Tetsu dengan senpai, dengan harapan Senpai bisa membantu masalahku dengan Tetsu.

"Menurutku sih, kamu emang berlebihan reaksinya, wajar dong, mungkin dia tersinggung karena disinggung karena mendiang ayahnya." Nijimura senpai menenggak kaleng minumannya sambil menyeka rambutnya yang berkeringat.

"Iya sih... senpai tau Tetsu dimana?"

"Ngga, ga tanya sama yang lain?" Nijimura senpai menoleh kearahku, ia melempar kaleng minumannya ke tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari kami, sambil berkemas juga ia bersiap untuk pulang.

"Udah sih tapi pada ga tau tuh." Aku menggaruk kepalaku, aku benar benar bingung ada apa dengan Tetsu sampai segitunya.

"Coba kamu cari ditempat biasa kamu sama sama dia, mungkin ketemu, atau di kelas kali? Udah yah, aku mau ada urusan sama si Yankee bodoh itu sebentar." Ucapnya merujuk kepada Haizaki, seraya melangkah pergi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan mencoba usulan dari Nijimura senpai, dan mencari Tetsu.

* * *

Aku sudah berupaya mencari Tetsu, tapi tidak kunjung juga menemukannya. Bukan berarti aku tidak menemukannya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya, namun dia menghindariku. Aku tidak mengerti salahku apa.

Tetsu mulai tidak datang latihan, tiap kali aku bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, dia pasti memiliki alasan untuk tidak bertemu denganku, mulai urusannya dengan Akashi, sampai dengan urusannya dengan ibunya, juga urusan mengenai kerja sambilannya di supermarket.

Tetsu, apa benar kau tersinggung karena perkataanku kemarin? Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini, mungkin memang aku salah, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu, kalau aku—

Aku apa? Aku tidak hanya sekedar ingin bersamanya, aku ingin melindunginya, aku ingin terus berada di sisinya dan membuat Tetsu tertawa.

Aku ingin menjadi sosok yang Tetsu andalkan, aku ingin—

Menjadi orang yang special bagi Tetsu.

Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya...

Tidak bisa kupungkiri lagi, aku suka padanya, apa mungkin Tetsu akan membenciku kalau aku bilang kepadanya?

Atau jangan jangan, ia sudah mengetahuinya, dan maka dari itu ia menghindariku karena ia jijik kepadaku?

* * *

-=Kuroko Tetsuya POV=-

Bukan maksudku untuk menjauhi Aomine-kun, namun aku tidak sanggup menahan debaran jantungku yang kian menjadi, aku tidak mau persahabatanku dengan Aomine-kun hancur karena aku keegoisanku yang ingin memiliki dia seorang diri seperti ini.

Aomine-kun?!

Sekilas aku bisa melihatnya, aku tahu dia melihatku juga, namun apa daya, aku masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku malu.

Semakin ia dekat denganku, semakin aku menginginkannya, semakin ia memelukku, semakin aku ingin tenggelam dalam hangat pelukannya, apakah ini wajar?

Aku menghindarinya lagi dan lagi, nampak wajahnya sangat kecewa karena seringkali kami bertemu pandang.

Jujur, semakin aku menghindarinya, aku semakin menginginkannya, aku bingung.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindarinya, aku berusaha segenap upayaku untuk berdalih darinya, mulai dari tidak datang latihan, sampai alasan dengan kesibukanku yang tidak menentu.

Aomine-kun... kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu? Aku tahu ini salah.

"Tetsu!"

Akhirnya dia berlari mengejarku, karena aku tidak punya lagi tempat untuk lari, dan tidak punya alasan untuk aku menghindarinya lagi.

"Tetsu kau kenapa sih? Apa kau membenciku?"

Aku tidak menjawab, aku benar benar tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Membencimu? Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu tahu kalau perasaanku kepadamu sesungguhnya kalau aku menginginkan hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Apa kau tersinggung karena aku menyinggung soal aku yang mau menjadi pengganti ayahmu yah?"

Ah...

Ternyata salah paham, bagaimana ini, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi seperti ini jadinya aku takut.

"Tetsu, walaupun aku tidak bisa menjadi pengganti ayahmu, aku ingin terus berada disampingmu, aku tahu kau itu sahabatku yang paling berharga bagiku, dan..."

Sahabat?

Bukan! Bukan seperti itu! aku tidak yang mau seperti itu! aku menginginkanmu, aku ingin kau ada disisiku, aku ingin kau bersamaku.

Aku suka Aomine-kun, aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu, aku suka padamu.

"Aku suka padamu." Tanpa sengaja aku mengucapkannya.

Mataku terbelalak, aku tidak sengaja mencampur realita dengan isi hatiku, sekarang sudah terlambat bagiku, dan ia sekarang akan membenciku, dan mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi

"Ternyata kita sama yah." Dia tersenyum.

Dia mendekat kearahku, aku benar benar tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Ah...

Dia membelai kepalaku dan memelukku erat, aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang besar itu, tangannya kokoh mencengkram erat bajuku, seakan tidak menginginkanku untuk pergi begitu saja.

Lututku gemetar, seluruh badanku tersungkur ketanah, begitu pula Aomine-kun, ia memegang wajahku dan menciumku.

Sebuah ciuman yang dalam, sangat emosional, namun juga sangat hangat, tanpa sadar air mataku terjatuh seraya Aomine-kun memperdalam ciumannya.

Nafas kami memburu setelah Aomine-kun melepaskan ciumannya, apa maksudnya? Aku masih belum paham, kenapa dia menciumku?

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsu."

Aku menangis, aku tidak bisa berkata kata, isakku menggema keras kelangit, Aomine-kun mendekap tubuhku sekali lagi, berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisku

"Kukira kau membenciku Tetsu, kau menghindariku begitu saja, namun, begitu mendengar kau juga menyukaiku, aku senang, aku senang karena orang yang kusukai menyukaiku juga."

"Engga! Engga! Aku ga membenci Aomine-kun, aku sayang sama Aomine-kun aku hanya tidak ingin kalau kau tahu aku menyukaimu kau jadi membenciku, aku menghindarimu untuk memungkiri semua perasaan ini, namun kian aku menjauhimu, semakin aku ingin dekat denganmu dan juga—"

"Aku juga Tetsu, Aku juga..." ia tersenyum, dan membawaku lebih lagi kedalam dekapannya, bagiku, dekapannya sudah menyiratkan seluruh apa yang ia katakan saat ini, kuharap lenganku yang gemetar ini juga bisa menyampaikan seluruh isi hatiku kepadanya.

Aku suka semuanya, aku suka belaian dan kasih sayang serta perhatiannya, bagiku, dia adalah segalanya, cahayaku...

Aku suka semuanya, aku suka tubuh mungilnya menginginkanku mendekapnya, aku sayang padanya, bagiku Tetsu adalah segalanya, aku ingin melindunginya, bayanganku...

Ikatan yang tak terpisahkan baru saja terjalin, sebuah ikatan takdir antara cahaya dan bayangannya melangkah ke tahapan selanjutnya dari lembaran kisah mereka berdua.

"Kamu mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" pinta Aomine lembut dengan senyumannya yang sangat Tetsu sukai

"Mau."

"Kita berdua selamanya."

~Fin~

Dengan Terbitnya OVA 41.5, Mika persembahkan ini buat OTP Tercinta, dan Pairing Canon Minor favoritku AoKuro, semoga hadiah ini bisa memajukan Canon Minor ini kedepannya

Mohon bantuannya selalu

Mika minta bantuannya melalu Review dari readers tercinta

Semoga kedepannya banyak fic AoKuro yang bermunculan! Amin

Signed

Mikazuki Hikari


End file.
